The present invention relates to improvements in and/or relating to packaging and related products and means suitable for both food and other products.
Foodstuffs such as yoghurts and the like are frequently supplied in a foil or other film lidded container with the liquid or gel like contents being confined within a pocket formed in a vacuum moulded plastics member. Such vacuum form moulding of a food grade plastics material (such as a suitable polystyrene or polyolefin) tray having receptacle characteristics is well known in the art and is used to provide receptacles for materials as diverse as butter through to yoghurts, breakfast cereals, fruit purees, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a food or other material packaging which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
The present invention is therefore directed to such packaged products, the packaging itself including the container (receptacle) thereof and the means of forming such packaging as well as various aspects of its use and, as such, the present invention should provide the public with a useful choice. This is irrespective of whether or not it is for food.
Accordingly in a first aspect the present invention consists in a moulded plastics container or tray (hereafter xe2x80x9ctrayxe2x80x9d) which defines at least one receptacle capable of containing a material (such as a foodstuff) and which defines at least one of
a) a frangibly detachable spoon or the equivalent eating utensil, and/or
b) a frangibly detachable mixing utensil,
the frangibly detachable spoon or the equivalent eating utensil and/or mixing utensil being detachable and useable within said at least one receptacle.
Preferably said moulded plastics tray has been moulded from a web of sheet thermoplastic material.
Preferably a spoon is present.
Preferably said spoon is positioned (when attached to said tray) with the bowl of the spoon facing upwardly with respect to the opening of the at least one receptacle which also opens upwardly.
Preferably said tray is substantially planar save for the receptacle(s) formed therein and the frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b).
Preferably there are two adjacent receptacles defined.
Preferably said frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b) is positioned between said receptacles.
Preferably each receptacle is provided with an outer substantially planar rim about the periphery of the opening of each receptacle, said two receptacles integrally connected (and optionally frangibly connected) along a region or regions of said rim of each receptacle.
Preferably said tray has a fold axis defined by a line of weakening (whether continuous or not) at said region or regions of each said rim of said two receptacles to allow appropriate pivoting of the receptacles to transfers (when at least one of said receptacles contains said food stuff) at least some of the contents of at least one receptacle into the other receptacle.
Preferably a contoured relief is provided (when viewed in plan view) extending toward the receptacle from the perimeter of each rim and along said fold axis, each relief adapted to the or a portion of the contour shape of said frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b), said reliefs defining a region within which said frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b) is positioned.
Preferably said tray includes (after filling of each of the receptacles with desired material) means which seals over the opening of said at least one receptacle.
Preferably each of said receptacles (and preferably said frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b)) are covered by said means which seals over said opening, by engagement onto at least part of said rim of each receptacle.
Preferably said means which seals is of a film material and is securable to said rim(s) or part thereof by a suitable adhesive.
Preferably said frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b) is aligned with its elongate axis substantially on said fold axis.
Preferably said fold axis is adapted to be frangible to allow dis-engagement of said two receptacles.
Preferably at least one of said rims is provided with frangible bridging region(s) connecting said frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b) with said tray.
Preferably both rims provide said frangible bridging region(s).
Preferably the tray is formed from said web of sheet thermoplastic material by application of a pressure differential between the major surfaces of said web of sheet thermoplastic material (eg; by vacuum forming).
Preferably said frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b) is defined (ie the perimeter shape) after forming from said web of sheet thermoplastic material.
Preferably the arrangement is substantially as herein described with reference to any or all of the accompanying drawings.
In a second aspect the present invention consists in a pack comprising
a moulded container as claimed in any one of the preceding claims,
at least one foodstuff positioned in a said receptacle of said tray and a cover for said at least one receptacle to confine the content of said receptacle(s).
Preferably a film material (whether moulded of sprayed) is provided to and/or part of said package to underlie said frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b).
In a further aspect the present invention consists in a method of packing a food or other material in a tray as herein described comprising filling the at least one receptacle of said tray with a said food material, thereafter overlying and affixing about the opening of the material containing receptacle with a foil or other web like material.
Preferably the food or other material is a foodstuff.
Preferably the second of said two receptacles is also filled with a similar or different food or other material.
Preferably said foil of web like material overlies said two receptacles and said frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b).
Preferably a film material (whether moulded of sprayed) is provided to and/or part of said package to underlie said frangibly detachable item (a) and/or (b).
Irrespective of whether or not there is a hinge axis and irrespective of whether or not any such hinge axis is frangible preferably a spoon is formed (preferably as the overall container is being formed by a vacuum forming process from a web of an appropriate food grade plastics materialxe2x80x94preferably of constant thickness) so as to be frangibly connected by readily frangible bridging regions.
While a spoon is referred to as a preference where the material(s) being packaged is foodstuff(s), any type of mixing or uplifting utensil may instead be provided. Examples of such materials include any material required in small volume but preferably are both materials (separate) of binary or the like systems. Examples include adhesives and settable resins.
Certainly using polyester or epoxy resins for fibreglass repair spring to mind, having the mixing container, reagents and mixing utensil all in one pack with correct measured quantities would be a potential use.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.
The invention consists in the foregoing and also envisages constructions of which the following gives examples.